Not My Dad
by idiotblainers
Summary: Charlie gets mad because her fathers won't let her go out and she said the worst thing she could possibly say to Sebastian.


Charlie grinned at her phone as she read the text message from her friend Jake, also known as the cutest boy in the whole 10th grade. He had invited her to be his date to a party one of their mutual friends was throwing. But while she was really excited, a bit of worry twisted in her stomach. She was grounded for two weeks and it had only been a week. There was no way her dads would let her go out. But she had to. She had been waiting and waiting for this boy to ask her out and she couldn't just say no. Surely they would understand. They were young and in love once, right? Certainly they could sympathize with her and let her go out for one night. She chewed on her bottom lip as she tapped her light-pink finger nails against her desk. Who should she go to first? She could usually get anything she wanted from Sebastian if he was in a good mood and she gave him the puppy dog eyes. But then again, if she could convince Blaine, there'd be two sets of hazel eyes on him and he'd have to say yes! Perfect.

She slipped her phone into her pocket as she made her way out of her bedroom, her bare feet padding softly against the hardwood floors as she made her way towards the kitchen where Blaine was making dinner, pouring pancake batter into a big skillet and Matthew was sitting at the kitchen island in front of an empty page in his notebook, his chin resting in his hand, chewing on the edge of his pencil.

"What are you trying to write, Matty?"

"A love song."

Raising his eyebrows, Blaine'd lips quirked into a small smile as he flipped one if the pancakes,the sound of the batter sizzling against the pan floating through the kitchen. "Oh yeah? For anyone specific?"

Mathew's green eyes shifted from the paper in front of him over to Blaine as a light shade of pink painted his freckled cheeks. "Wellll there's this girl in my class. Hannah. She's so pretty, dad." The eleven year old's smile resembled the same one Sebastian smiles when he's caught thinking about Blaine. "And I want to write her a song like you do for daddy."

"Aww, well that's great, love. I bet she just adores you. You know you are such a sweetheart...and you have your father's eyes and jaw...and those freckles are irresistable."

"And you have your father's charm and talent." Sebastian chimed in as he came in from the living room, sitting down next to Matt.

Blaine glanced back at Sebastian and they shared a small 'I love you' grin and an air kiss.

"Daaaaad." Charlie called as she made her way into the kitchen. Blaine just sighed, rolling his eyes, and Sebastian let out a chuckle as he raised his eyebrows. They knew what her tone meant. " I was wondering- oh." She said when she saw Sebastian. She just kind of deflated upon seeing him. Great. Now she won't be able to use the double pair of golden eyes thing she was counting on. "You know what? Never mind. I'll ask later."

"Hey, hey, hey." Sebastian said, frowning softly, shaking his head. "Whatever you have to say to your dad you can say in front of me, love. You know that."

With a heavy sigh she figure she might as well go for it, maybe she'd get lucky and they'd both be feeling extra generous. "Wellll, okay." She put on her sweetest smile as she leaned against the counter, looking mostly at Sebastian. "You know Jake, right?"

Sebastian nodded immediately. "Of course. I know lots of Jakes. I even went out with a Jake once." He said with a sly smirk towards Blaine who looked back at him, glaring.

"Nobody cares about that Jake, Sebastian." He said a little bitterly. You'd think after almost eighteen years of marriage Sebastian would stop teasing Blaine about the fact that he had a little night of fun with his favorite porn star. Seb's favorite. Not Blaine's. Blaine couldn't stand the tattooed, bubble-butt man. Not anymore. And his skin would crawl whenever Sebastian mentioned it. "Go on, Charlie. Your father's just being a jerk."

"Babyyy, I'm just teassinggg." Sebastian said with a grin as he got up and hurried over to Blaine as he poured more of the pancake mix in the pan.

The shorter couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips when he felt his husband's arms around his waist. "Mmm no get off of me." He fake-whined, pushing his butt back to push Sebastian away, not trying too hard really, which only made the taller tighten his arms and chuckle.

"Heyyy, stop that." He mumbled as he nuzzled against Blaine's neck, kissing it softly. "You know that I love you and only you."

"Mm, you better." Blaine said softly as he gave in, leaning into the other's embrace as he flipped more pancakes.

Matthew and Charlie both watched their fathers before looking at each other with their eyebrows raised, shuddering and making a slight disgusted sound.

"Okay can you two stop being gross for five seconds? I have something really important to ask." Charlie complained with an eyeroll.

"Go ahead, princess." Sebastian nodded, still focused on his husband, placing another soft kiss on the back of his neck.

She nodded, sighing. "Thank you. Now I-"

"As long as it doesn't have to do with you going out tonight or anytime in the next week."

"But daddy I-"

"Because we all know that you're grounded for at least another week."

"I know but I was thinking-"

"And if that's what this is about you're wasting your breath because the answer is no."

"But daddy! I've been very good this past week!" She whined, irritation boiling up in her stomach. Why couldn't he just stop interrupting her and listen?

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't get home until two hours past your curfew that night."

"But!" Sebastian and Blaine both rolled their eyes when they heard her foot come in contact with the floor, Sebastian resting his forehead against the back of Blaine head. Having a teenager was so exhausting.

"Charlie you're not helping your case any by acting like that and you need to listen to your father." Blaine chimed in as he flipped the pancakes one last time, turning the stove off.

Charlie let out a loud frustrated groan. "You always take his side!"

"Charlie." Blaine groaned. "Don't start that."

She just looked down at the ground, her arm crossed. Tears of frustration and anger burning her eyes, her blood boiling. "This is so not fair." She mumbled.

Sebastian shook his head as he let go of Blaine. Sighing heavily, he reached up into the cabinet to get four plates out, setting them on the counter. "Charlotte just drop it and go clear off the table."

"No." She stated simply. "I'm not having dinner with you."

"Hey, you listen to your father." Blaine said as he looked back at her, his forehead wrinkled. "Don't be so sassy."

She lifted her head as she uncrossed her arms. "It isn't fair! He's not even my real dad! You are! But you always let him control everything!" She said in a tone that was entirely too loud before she stopped off out of the kitchen.

Blaine's jaw fell open as a slight gasp left his lips. "Charlotte Grace Smythe!" He scolded her, looking after her in complete and utter surprise. He followed her to the hallway. "You get back here and apologize to your dad right now!"

"No!"

As Sebastian looked at the spot where his daughter was standing not just three seconds ago his insides sank. Did she really just say that? She did. She just confirmed his fear of sixteen years. He was nothing more to her than...well...nothing. She didn't see him as her father. She saw him as...he didn't exactly know what. A deep wrinkle set in his forehead as he looked down, tears prickling the back of his eyes, flinching when Charlotte slammed her door. He could feel his heart starting to ache.

Great. Blaine thought as he looked to Sebastian, sighing heavily. This was something Sebastian had always been afraid of, even before Charlie was born. He had spent so much time convincing him that he was wrong and then she had to go and let her anger get the best of her and she spit out the thing that she knew would hurt Sebastian the most. If that didn't prove she was Sebastian's daugher then they were both dumb. "Baby," Blaine stepped closer to his husband, placing his hand on his cheek. "She didn't mean that. You know she didn't."

Sebastian didn't look at Blaine, he just kept his eyes fixed on the floor, trying not to cry. "Yeah." He whispered softly, just nodding.

"Daddy?" Matthew finally piped up, after having witnessed his sister's tantrum he sat there so mad at her, feeling sorry for Sebastian.

Sniffling away the few tears that were trying to escape, Sebastian looked over to his son, shaking his head. "It's okay, Matty. I'm fine." He plastered a fake smile on his face before pulling away from Blaine and going over and kissing Matt's head. "I'm going to the office, I'll be back later."

"Babe-"

"I'm fine, Blaine." He cut Blaine off before he could say anything else, giving him an unconvincing smile before heading off towards the entry way.

After glancing at Matt, sighing, Blaine put one of the plates of pancakes in front of his son, giving him the syrup as well. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold. I'll be right back." He said before following Sebastian. "Seb, please don't go. Stay and have dinner with me and Matthew."

"I'll be back later. Just leave mine in the microwave." Sebastian's tone was uninterested as he slipped on his shoes, grabbing his coat off of it's hook. He opened the door and just as he was about to step out he felt Blaine's hand in his. With a soft sigh he turned around.

Blaine's heart broke as he looked at his husband, he could see right through the front he was trying to put up. He could see the hurt in his eyes behind those tears that threatened to fall. He felt awful and had never been so mad at one of his children before. He pulled Sebastian closer to him, placing his hand on his cheek as he looked into the taller's hurt, green eyes. "Hey," He whispered softly, brushing his thumb over Sebastian's cheek to wipe away an escaped tear. "I love you so much, handsome."

Sebastian let out a long sigh as he looked into Blaine's eyes, nodding softly. "I know, B. I do, too." He whispered, pecking his husbands lips gently before leaving the apartment.

With a heavy sigh, Blaine turned to go back into the kitchen. He was so mad at Charlie and his heart ached for Sebastian. Why did she have to say that of all things. The one thing Sebastian has always been insecure about. He was always convinced that Charlie wouldn't love him as much as Blaine because they didn't have that blood connection like she and Blaine did. Even though he raised her as his own and legally he was her parent, he was always afraid she'd eventually not see him that way and she just proved that. Well, in Sebastian's eyes anyway. Blaine knew she loved Sebastian and thought of him as her father. Hell, Blaine was lucky if he got to do anything with Charlotte because she always wanted her daddy. Ever since she was born she was a daddy's girl; completely attached to Sebastian. But all it took was that one moment of anger to break Sebastian.

Matthew watched Blaine carefully as he made his way back into the kitchen, going over to fix his own plate. "Dad?" He spoke up finally, setting his fork down next to his barely eaten pancakes.

"Yeah, Matty?" Blaine asked, pouring hot syrup over the now room-temperature pancakes to warm them up.

"You know I don't think of you that way, right?" He said softly, his green eyes sparkling with sweet sincerity as he looked at Blaine.

"What do you mean, buddy?" Blaine's eyebrow quirked as he sat down at the kitchen island with his son.

"I mean. You know that I know you're my dad, right?" He explained, shaking his head. "You're my dad just as much as daddy is."

Blaine's insides melted, turning gooier than the maple syrup on his plate as he looked to Matt. "Oh, Matty." He smiled adoringly at the boy before leaning over and kissing his head. "I know, baby. And that means more to me than you will ever know." He sighed softly, patting his son's hand gently.

….

Later on after Matt and Blaine had both finished dinner and Blaine was cleaning up, Charlie had cooled down from being so mad and she felt terrible. She hated that she said that to Sebastian. Why did she have to say that of all things? He was never going to forgive her. She knew how much that hurt and she felt like the worst daughter in the world. She sulked down the hallway after emerging from her bedroom, disappointed when she didn't see Sebastian in the kitchen.

"Where's daddy?"

Blaine and Matt both looked to her whenever the heard her soft voice.

"Daddy went to the office because you're hateful and made him sad." Matthew said as he glared at his sister.

"Matt."

Charlie just looked down at the ground, shaking her head. "No, dad, it's okay." She sighed heavily. "I-I want to apologize to him. I feel terrible."

Blaine sighed as he rinsed off the plate that was in his hand, putting it into the dishwasher. "Well you're going to have to go to his office or wait until he gets home." He looked to her again when he straightened up. "You know, I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in you, Charlie."

She just nodded, not looking up from the ground, her arms crossed over her small frame.

"That was probably the meanest thing you could've said to him. Do you know how much he worries about that? About you not loving him as much because you're not biologically his? Charlotte.." His tone was disapproving as he shook his head, closing the dishwasher and pushing the start button. "You really hurt him." He sighed, wiping off the counter. "I mean, if anything, you proved that you are his daughter by the way you acted today."

"I know." Her voice was soft, tear filled. She sniffled softly as she looked to Blaine. "Can I go to the office?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Go ahead. Be safe and text me when you get there."

Charlie wiped at her face a little before sniffling again, turning to leave the kitchen.

….

Sebastian sighed as he sat at his desk, trying to focus on whatever it was in front of him. He couldn't tell you what it was. His mind was too fixated on the fact that his daughter didn't love him like he hoped. He was nothing more to her than her dad's husband. It killed him. He loved Charlie so much and it just...hurt.

He wasn't at all surprised to hear the soft knock on his door. He figured Blaine would be coming to check on him after dinner.

"It's open." He called softly, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey daddy..." Charlotte's voice was very careful, quiet as she opened the door.

Sebastian was completely surprised, however, when it wasn't Blaine's voice coming into the room. His eyebrows raised as he sat up straight, sniffling a little and wiping at his face. He didn't want her to know that he'd spent the past hour or so looking at these papers through tear-filled eyes. "Oh-oh hey. Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?"

Charlotte's heart broke when she saw how upset she had made her father. "I-I uh." Her voice shook a little as she made her way into the office, shutting the door. "I brought pizza...because I knew you must be hungry…" She said, placing the pizza she had stopped to get on the way down on his desk.

"Oh." He nodded softly. "Thanks. Shouldn't you be getting home and to bed?" He looked at his watch. "It's getting late."

"I...I know but I.." She sighed, looking at him fiddling with her hands a little. "I just...I feel terrible about what I said..."

"It's okay, Charlie. Don't worry about it." He leaned back a little in his chair, sighing.

Charlie sniffled softly, shaking her head as she went over to Sebastian. "No it's not." She sat on his lap, curling up on it a little, her head resting against his chest. "I'm so sorry, daddy." She whined softly as tears started to fall from her hazel eyes. "I didn't mean it, you have to know I didn't mean it." She clutched his shirt a little, holding onto him tightly.

WIth a heavy sigh, Sebastian softened, wrapping his arms tight around his daughter, holding her close. "Baby, shhh. Don't cry, it's okay." He said softly, pressing his lips to her head.

"N-no-no. I-it's not." She whined again, sniffling. "I feel awful, like the worst daughter in the world."

"Charlotte you're not the worst daughter in the world, don't say that."

"I'm just so sorry daddy." She lifted her head to look at him, slipping her arms around his neck to press their cheeks together. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad and said the worst possible thing I could. I know that's no excuse but...I'm so sorry. You are my daddy. You are, I never think of you in any other way. You are my dad. You're my father just as much as dad is. Biological or not, it doesn't matter. You're my daddy. I swear to god I don't think you're not. I just said that because I was mad and I knew it would hurt you and that was the worst thing I could ever do I am so sorry."

Sebastian closed his eyes as she pressed their cheeks together, leaning against her a bit. He couldn't help but smile a little at the way she rambled on. She was so much like Blaine. But his heart ached, feeling the tears on her cheeks. "Princess, it's okay. Please stop crying. It's okay." He cooed softly, rubbing her side.

"I love you, daddy." She said softly, lifting her head to look at Sebastian. "I love you so much. You know that don't you?" Her voice was shaken, tear tracks down her cheeks, her eyes all red and watery.

How could he be mad at her? He could see how much she was hurt over this, she didn't mean it. She loved him. "I know baby, I know." He said softly, bringing one of his hands up to wipe away her tears. "I love you, too. So much. You're my baby girl." A soft smile pulled at his lips, leaning forward to kiss her nose. Sighing softly, he leaned their temples together, rocking them gently in his chair. "Hell, if today proved anything it's that you are my daugher." A soft chuckle left his lips.

Charlie smiled softly, hugging against Sebastian tighter. "That's what dad said."

"Well it's true. We get angry and go for what will hurt whoever we're angry at the most." He sighed. "Your poor dad has put up with that for almost eighteen years now. I don't know why."

"Because he loves you." She sniffled, nuzzling against Sebastian. "He loves you so much, like I do." She sighed. "He's really mad at me."

"He shouldn't be mad at you.."

"Why not? I really hurt you. I'm mad at me, too."

"Well don't be. It's okay, Charlie. We're okay." He said, pressing a kiss to her head.

She looked at him again, her forehead wrinkled slightly. "We're okay?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile softly at his daughter. Her big hazel eyes and her sad face, she looked just like the three year old he used to hold close as he kissed her tears away. "We're okay, baby."

With a soft nod, a small little half smile spread across her face. "I love you, daddy." She said as she wrapped her arms tight around him again, hugging him so tight, like he'd disappear.

"Mmm," He hummed as he closed his eyes, hugging her back. "I love you, Charlotte. You could never know how much." He whispered softly, turning his head to kiss her cheek. "Now come on, let's get you home."

…..

Later that night after he and Charlie came home and had dinner together, after having tucked her in like he used to per her request, and after telling Matt goodnight, Sebastian went off into his and Blaine's room where his husband waited for him, sitting up in their bed, his nose in a book. Blaine looked up from the book when he heard the door open, a smile spreading across his face, happy to see his husband home. "Hey handsome."

With a soft smile and a yawn, Sebastian kicked his shoes off and stripped himself of his pants and shirt as he came over to the bed, collapsing back onto it. "Hi baby." He was so exhausted from the day, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I heard you guys come home but I didn't want to bother you…" Blaine placed his book down on the nightstand before facing Sebastian more, placing his hand on his arm. "You okay?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, nodding as he turned to look at Blaine. "Yeah, I guess. She didn't mean it. She was just mad."

Nodding softly, Blaine scooted closer to his husband slipping his arm around his waist. He knew better. Sebastian was okay but he wasn't okay. This would haunt him for a long time. "I love you." He whispered, pressing his lips to Sebastian's forehead gently. "And so does she."

"I know, B." The taller whispered, his eyes fluttering as Blaine kissed him. "I love you, too." He tilted his head up to mesh their lips together in a soft kiss.

Blaine could feel the hurt behind Sebastian's kiss, the need to be reassured that he was loved and it broke his heart. As their kiss came to an end, Blaine pulled away for just a moment to turn off the lamp on his night stand. "Come here, my love." He whispered softly, as he snuggled down into the bed, his arms open for Sebastian.

The taller moved to get under the covers as Blaine turned the light off, a small smile on his lips, his insides warming a little as he got closer to Blaine, smiling more when he felt the other's arms around him tightly, holding him close. It's what he needed. He needed to be held just as Charlie did earlier. Nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck, the spot that had been his spot ever since they got together, he sighed again. "I love you, B." He whispered against Blaine's skin, pressing his lips against it gently.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine tightened his arms around his husband, pressing soft kisses to wherever he could reach on his head and forehead. "So much."

Sebastian yawned, smiling a little as Blaine started to hum softly. He felt a little better. He could always count on Blaine to make him feel better, to feel loved. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought of Charlie and how much she had to love him to come all the way down to his office and apologize the way she did. The way she clung to him as she cried, feeling so bad about what she said. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't have bothered. Their whole fight that day had been reminiscent of the hundreds of fights he and Blaine had over the years. He knew if she was that much like him, she must love like him too, which meant she did love him the way he believed. It comforted him to know how much like him she was. He knew they'd be okay again eventually.


End file.
